


A Twisted Fairytale

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Royalty, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You finally have the chance of a lifetime upon meeting the prince.





	A Twisted Fairytale

The tavern was full of drunk men again, but none that you couldn’t handle. It was a necessity to be strong, not only because you ran away from your poor future with nothing but a sack of rags, but also given your beauty, you’ve been endangered once too many. It was a curse, you admitted to yourself, to be born with great elegance, but of no protection. It was a miracle your older brother was a knight and could teach you basics of swords fighting. Without that, you wouldn’t have been able to survive the world alone.

“Hey, Miss Dreamy. I’ve been waiting to have a chat with you for… a few months now,” Jackson, a patron who was always too drunk to remember his way home, stood in your way rather wobbly, making you shake your head.

You made them know you as Miss Dreamy, not wanting your parents hear of where you’ve gone after an argument that made you pack your tattered dresses, and go as far as you could. You would earn sneers from your father and begs from your mother, until they would force you to come back and marry the miller’s son. No, you didn’t want your future to be that dull. Your beauty was compared to that of a princess growing up. Why would you settle with corn and flour, when you could be riding carriages and wearing the most intricate gowns with a handsome man offering you the world’s riches?

You just needed a _chance_. Like how Cinderella got a night away from her cleaning duties and met a prince at the ball. Or Ariel, who was a mermaid, for heaven’s sake, yet managed to catch another prince. Your dreams were the only thing you’re holding on. It helps you face all the adversaries.—or tonight, Jackson.

“The lady doesn’t seem to be interested on what you’re planning to say, Sir,” someone assumed from behind your whiney customer.

Jackson turned to the man, giving you the chance to see your supposed saviour. He was, for your lack of education and vocabulary, gorgeous. You’ve heard some noblemen described you as that before offering you gold to spend the night with them. You understood it as meaning of good looks then, and awakening a desire inside them that needed to be satiated.

That was what you first felt for the stranger. With his perfect hair, looking smooth despite being brushed up—you’re convinced he used something expensive to style it, his eyes were dazzling, with untold stories. His lips were luscious, plump and red.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jackson slurred. He looked at the stranger’s immaculate clothes and noted their difference with his filthy ones. “The fuck you come from?”

The man stood up a little leaner; his posture was one you could never perfect. Since you’ve dreamt of being in a better status, you’ve also practiced acting like one. The easiness on his shoulders was something a mere commoner who carries pints of beers all night wouldn’t be able to imitate. “I am Jinyoung. I came from _the palace_ to observe the commonpeople. And I am not impressed.”

Your eyes widened—of course, a prince! Who else would look that marvelous if not of royalty? You had heard from your brother that they serve a young prince, and he was a little laid back, but he has the potential to be a just ruler. If this really was that prince, you would hate Jaebeom for not mentioning how handsome he looked. Jinyoung, you played his name in your head. _Prince Jinyoung has come to save me_.

“Yes?”

You gasped to yourself. How could you stupidly say that out loud? You’re not making a good first impression to the prince. He’s now looking at you with curiosity in his eyes. He probably thinks you’re odd.

“What prince? If you’re a prince, where’s your carriage, huh? What are you doing here?” Jackson continued to garble.

He had a point though, so you looked at Prince Jinyoung with hopeful eyes.

He smiled at you gently, and somehow, you believed that his smile would win wars. “I was travelling light, watching how people act without knowing who I really am. I may not be able to show you a carriage right now, but here.” He carefully took a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently laid it out for you to see the royal crest. You knew that because your brother, Jaebeom, had that logo on his armour when he came home a year ago. “I hope this is enough proof that you should heed my words, and leave the lady alone.”

Jackson, uncouth that he was though, took the poor handkerchief and used it to blow his nose.

“Jackson!” you scolded and hit his arm with your empty wooden tray. It made him shriek and fall down the ground, despite the lack of brutal force. He was just that drunk. You turned to Prince Jinyoung, who didn’t seem the least bothered—in fact, he was amused. You were terribly embarrassed though. “I’m so sorry, my prince. He’s not this bad when he’s sober. He’s only a fisherman, so I don’t think he can repay for what he’s done in this lifetime. I ask you to spare him.”

You were about to kneel, but Prince Jinyoung’s soft hands were quick to hold your shoulders. You looked up to him; his face was as sweet as of angels—if the sculptures on some grand mansion you passed by were true.

“You don’t have to do that, my lady. Please, I wouldn’t like you getting your knees hurt. A beautiful woman like you should be protected from Earth’s muck.”

Your face heated up. To be told you’re beautiful by a not drunk, old man gave you butterflies. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”

He didn’t let go of you, instead his hold travelled your arms to reach your hands. He squeezed you gently, staring at your eyes as he revealed what he really wanted. “My lady, I’ve been meaning to ask for a moment with you. The past nights I spent here, I watched you. I have never been captivated by anyone like how I am to you. I have some things to say that I want you to think over. Please, give me a chance to tell you these. However little the chance may be.”

This was it. This was _your chance_!

You glanced at the clock. It’s almost the end of your shift. “Of course, my prince,” you smiled at him, but with reluctance. “If you could meet me outside in five minutes…”

“Those minutes will be the most torturous after being this close to you, but I will.”

With a blush, you turned away and continued to serve the last orders. You were aware how the prince’s eyes never left your movements. And you knew your happy ending was about to begin.

\---

“I’m really sorry to make you wait. I know your time is valuable, but I have ends to make meet, and working at the tavern is my only source of income,” you explained quickly after spotting Prince Jinyoung outside, just by the bushes. If it was possible, he looked even more beautiful under the moonlight.

“I could wait forever, my lady, if at end, you’ll spare me a few seconds.”

You fought back a smile as he offered his arm. Nothing could make you feel more beautiful than a man respecting you. You wiped your sweaty palms on your skirt, pretending to smoothen them as to not look ill-mannered. Prince Jinyoung had the same adoring smile as he watched you hold onto his arm fleetingly.

“Where are we headed?” you asked.

He started with small paces, like how he could be walking through his enormous garden at the palace. With you, he could only look at houses made of cheap materials, street full of dirt that he would never have seen if he didn’t leave his grand home.

“This is my last night in this town, so I would like to ask you for any beautiful places I should see. I spent a week here for a purpose, but that purpose didn’t give me a lot of free time to wander.”

Some things quickly took your attention. It was his last night, and he was there for a purpose. He mentioned before that he went out of the palace to observe the commoners, and that he has watched you the past night. Why would a prince pay attention to a woman when he has a mission? Unless, of course, the mission is to find a certain woman.

Jaebeom had told you how the prince they serve was young. But if it was a few years since he mentioned it, that prince must have grown up. Jinyoung, in front of you, was definitely not an innocent child anymore. In fact, he’s on the marrying age. And you understood what his excursion was for.

“You’re looking for the future queen.”

Jinyoung’s steps falter for a moment, but he nodded at you once before resuming his walk. “Yes. That is right.”

You tried not to let it overwhelm you, but your heart started to beat faster. If someone told you yesterday that you would jump from being a bar maiden to the prince’s fiancée, you would have told them off, for your more likely to marry drunken Jackson than any noble.

“You look upset. Is it something I said?” Jinyoung prodded.

You looked at the prince with a somber expression. “Of course not. I just feel shame that I’m bothering you like this when you’re out for a grand mission.” You looked at the ground. “That must be nice—to be chosen by his highness as the object of his devotion. She should be brave and strong if she would lend him support. Not only will the lady be lucky to be adorn by everyone, she would also have the power to control’s people’s hearts.”

“You have a great understanding of how to play the queen’s part.”

You smiled bashfully at his comment. “Well, I try myself to act that way even with no right over anyone. You just have to be kind and understanding, yet strong enough as to not let anyone step on you or the people you care about. I believe that’s how I survived the world despite not having anyone beside me. I have strength to fight for two or so. And my journey up to now has taught me how to deal with different kinds of people.”

“Spoken like a queen.”

You shook your head with a now sad smile. “It’s not like I’m going to be one. I look nothing like a queen. I’m still not that graceful despite trying hard.”

You felt a tug on your hand, and you whirled slightly to see that Jinyoung had stopped. You were by the town centre then, just beside the grand fountain.

“Is something wrong?” you asked, seeing that he wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Yes. _You’re_ wrong. Looks and gracefulness don’t make you a queen. You can learn how to sit and stand with poise; the palace is full of servants who would make you look your best every waking moment. But the passion and, as you’ve said, strength to face responsibilities are things not everyone can have or learn. It’s deep inside you, piling slowly as you bravely face adversaries. No lady born of nobility ever had to face drunk men and serve them without breaking smiles. No lady born of nobility would be willing to learn after seeing things from above.”

You bit your lip. “I’m so sorry, my prince, but I’m not educated enough to understand your words.”

Jinyoung took a step closer, his hand went up to hold your chin and made you stare in his eyes. “Would you let me show just how much beautiful and strong I think you are then?”

It wasn’t much of a question. After all, it was what you wanted to hear. And you’ve come even farther, making the prince not only say it but prove it.

\---

You woke up with a light head. It was a night you would never forget, a night that served as the plot twist of your fairytale. You could remember Prince Jinyoung’s words clearly.

_“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m not responsible of what will happen after.”_

_“You smell better than any flowers in our palace garden.”_

You smiled to yourself and flung your arms to the other side of the bed, hoping to find his warmth again. But there was none. No warmth or even body. You blinked a couple of times and saw clearly that you were alone in the room.

Prince Jinyoung did say it was his last night. He had to go through other towns out of courtesy; he had already chosen you though that’s why you agreed to consummate the marriage. You sat up and looked around for anything he could have left.

There was one thing on the bedside table. His handkerchief.

You took it and held it close to your chest. It must be his token of promise. You would hold on to it until he comes back or he summons you to the palace and announce that you’re his betrothed. How long must you have to wait? You miss him already.

Your head snapped to the window. There were sounds of galloping horses. He must still be passing by! You hurriedly got out of the bed and picked up enough clothes. You almost tripped on your way out of the hovel, desperate to catch your prince for a goodbye.

“Excuse me!” you called to the nearest knight, waving the handkerchief so he would pay attention to you.

He gave you a glance, but didn’t stop right away. He probably didn’t recognize the royal crest with his metal helmet on. Just after he passed by though, he pulled his horse’s reign in realization.

You quickly went to him, waited until he took off his helmet, maybe to probably talk to you more respectfully.

Or maybe because he wanted you to realise who you really were about to talk to.

“Jaebeom?” your brother’s name fell on your lips as a whisper.

He mirrored your flabbergasted expression. He didn’t know what to say or do. He just stood there with his eyebrows close to meeting and head turning all ways to understand why you’re on that town.

“Jaebeom, I didn’t know you were with the prince! You have to help me reach him. I need to know when he’s coming back!”

At this, Jaebeom found his sanity back and held your shoulders. “What are you doing here? How… aren’t you supposed to be married to the miller’s son now? Mother sent me a letter saying they’ve arranged you to Jackson. I even sent you a gift!”

You didn’t care that the miller’s son somehow has the same name as the drunken patron from the tavern. You had a much more important thing to do. “Jaebeom, I’m not marrying the _miller’s son_. The _prince_ proposed to me last night. I need to talk to him, so I’ll know when he’s coming back.”

“What are you talking about?”

You showed him the handkerchief. “This. He left this for me to hold on to because he had to go to other towns and finish his search. But he’s already found me, Jaebeom. He promised he’ll come back to me. I just need to know until when I should wait.”

Jaebeom shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated and angry at the same time.

“Jaebeom, are you not going to help me? Do you not want your sister to have a better life than milling flour?”

“Of course, I want you to have a better life, and be happy about it!” He seemed insulted that you thought otherwise. “But my dearest sister, I’m afraid you’ve been played.”

“What do you mean?”

Jaebeom took the handkerchief from your now weakening hold. “This thing is available at the plaza for ten grand. The prince will not use something this cheap. He’s dressed in diamonds!”

You looked at the now insignificant cloth. “But Jinyoung gave it to me…”

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom scoffed and looked at you incredulously. “The prince’s name is _Bambam_.”

The prince’s name is Bambam.

Not Jinyoung.

So who was Jinyoung? Is his name even Jinyoung?

Did you spend the night with…?

“Tell me, please, that you did not sleep with a stranger.”

You looked at Jaebeom with tearful eyes. “He said he was the prince…”

And then you realized, he never really did. You _assumed_ he was a prince and Jinyoung, whoever he really was, played along. You really were played.

“Jaebeom, what’s going on? Why did we stop?”

You and Jaebeom whirled around to find someone approaching. He was dressed in rather extravagant clothes. He was shining under the morning light.

“Your highness,” Jaebeom greeted him with a fist by his chest. _Your Highness? Then this is the real prince?_

Jaebeom lightly tapped your hand and signaled you to pay respect.

“Oh my God, Your Highness!” you hurriedly got on your knees and bowed your head.

“Pardon my inconvenience, Your Highness. I just… This is my sister, and I didn’t expect to see her here. I’ll get back to the line right away.”

“This is your sister?” the prince asked with an enthusiastic tone. You looked up to find his eyes shining with interest at you. “You never told me your sister is such a fine lady!”

“She is not,” you heard Jaebeom mutter, but before you could throw him a glare, you felt a pair of hands on your either shoulders.

“Hey, you don’t have to kneel in front of me. I’m good friends with your brother!”

You watched the prince with wide eyes. Was he really the prince? This… careless man? How different he was from your expectations. And your expected prince turned out to be the fraud.

“Say, Jaebeom, why don’t you two join me in the carriage? It’s too big there, and I have no one but Jinyoung to talk to. I don’t really understand warfare and taxes. Maybe you guys can convince him to lighten up.”

You and Jaebeom met glance. Jinyoung? Was he the Jinyoung you spent the night with? Jinyoung was a common name. And hopefully, the royal adviser wasn’t that shrewd to sleep with a lady who assumed he was the prince.

“Your Highness, what’s taking us so long? We need to get to the next town before—”

It was, indeed, the Jinyoung you gave yourself to.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Bambam asked rather innocently. He couldn’t read what the exchanged glances happening in front of him meant.

“Yes,” Jinyoung answered while still staring at you. “Is she joining us?”

“I say she should! I want to know Jaebeom’s embarrassing childhood from her!”

Bambam was the only one oblivious of what’s happening. Jaebeom had a stern stare at Jinyoung upon realizing everything. Jinyoung’s lips were on that thin line that appeared when he’s not impressed of the situation.

And you were there, tangled up in a twisted fairytale, hoping, praying, that Park Jinyoung would keep everything a secret.


End file.
